Elizabeth Comstock
Elizabeth is a twenty-year old woman who has been imprisoned in Columbia since she was five years old."BioShock Infinite for PS3: Gameplay Q&A with Ken Levine, New Screens" article by Sid Shuman at Playstation.blog Booker DeWitt, the protagonist of BioShock Infinite, is sent to retrieve her from the flying city, and bring her back to New York. She is guarded by the Songbird, a monstrous, winged creature who has become her only friend. She is extremely gifted with various powers, including manipulation of "tears" that exist in the time fabric."BioShock Infinite" from GameInformer article Although freed from imprisonment, both The Founders and the Vox Populi covet Elizabeth and her abilities, while her former guardian is determined to recapture her at all costs. Personality All her years in captivity appear to have left her with a primarily undeveloped, childlike personality. In the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer, she is seen playing with novelty over-sized Lincoln head masks, pointing out false gold statues in an oddly excited manner, and later cowering in an excess of fearful noises upon Songbird's approach. Despite this, she retains a mature side which shows at various moments, such as during gunfights and other tense moments. Relationship with Booker DeWitt After DeWitt frees Elizabeth from her prison, she will assist him with her abilities, offering an alternative (yet optional) strategy to the player. They can be used in unison with Booker's abilities from Vigors to increase their power. In addition, she will offer strategic options to Booker, proposing alternate routes and choices which could benefit the player. Her opinion of her would-be savior is dependent on how he treats Songbird, her devoted warden and only friend. Although the latter is determined to destroy Booker, fighting Songbird will stress his relationship with Elizabeth. Powers Elizabeth is gifted with powerful supernatural abilities such as telekinesis, weather manipulation and, above all, the manipulation of Tears. Tears are contingencies within the space-time continuum, visible to all, that show possible scenarios which, if tampered with, can enact themselves within Columbia's universe. Elizabeth is the only known being capable of manipulating these Tears, and can use them to summon objects such as weapons, ammunition or parts of the scenery; as well as living beings. She can also use these Tears to modify time and space, and has been able on at least one occasion to transport herself and Booker to another city in a 1980s-era timeline, albeit unintentionally. However, her control over her powers is limited, and severely drains her natural capacities to the point of causing her physical harm. In addition, if she attempts to tap into a Tear right after doing so previously, she risks losing control over the contingency and creating a new, unpredictable event. As she fights alongside Booker, though, she progressively gains better control over this ability, and later on manages to manipulate multiple Tears over the course of a single battle. Gallery File:Infinitetrailer610.jpg|Elizabeth, as she appears in the BioShock Infinite Debut Trailer File:44329 148233945194562 146363568714933 376815 2207293 n.jpg|Elizabeth, as she appears in the BioShock Infinite Debut Gameplay. File:Elizabeth's abilities.jpg|Elizabeth using her psychokinetic abilities against a Handyman. File:Elizabeth (Time 0 07 17;20).png|Elizabeth, creating storms for Booker to incorporate into an attack. File:Bioshockinfinite elizabeth portrait.png|A old version of Elizabeth's model, most notably having over-sized eyes. File:20100918 ch311.jpg|Elizabeth bleeding from heavy use of her abilities. File:Elizabeth tear.jpg|A 2011 in-game update to Elizabeth, as she finds a tear to help save a dying horse. File:Bioshockinfinite 110606 01.jpg|Elizabeth at Major's Notions, Sundries and Novelties. File:Tear Failed.jpg|Elizabeth in 1980's after using Tear. File:Elizabeth's Gold.JPG|Elizabeth showing Booker a fake golden bust. File:Bioshock-infinite-e3-2-minutes.jpg|Elizabeth, having fun with an Abe Lincoln mask. File:Cover.jpg|Elizabeth hiding from Songbird's view. File:BS Infinite Tears.jpg|Elizabeth crying as The Songbird pulls her away from Booker. Trivia *Wanted posters list some of her specific features. : *No last name known, Wanted posters name her 'Miss Elizabeth' only. References de:Elizabeth fr:Elizabeth Category:BioShock Infinite Characters